A Lesson in Cosplay
by Pixiestick-cc
Summary: Abed teaches Britta about Cosplay which inadvertently causes her to open up more to him. Rated T for language and mild sexual content.


**Dedicated to Megaloo and her wonderful fanart skills**

* * *

><p>"If I asked you to do something odd for me … would you?"<p>

Britta looked up to stare at Abed with an undaunted face, "I think we've both gone past odd, Abed. So, whatever it is, you can count on me to be a part of it."

A rare smile spread across Abed's face as he came to sit down next to Britta on the twin bed she occupied. Britta had to admit as she turned her body to towards Abed, that since they had begun sneaking around his smiles were becoming more commonplace for her to see. Emotions were not his strong suite, but somehow she had been able to bring them out in him.

"Good, because if you are going to be my girlfriend then I want us to have complete disclosure." He said.

His words caused Britta's heart to sputter for a minute, which in turn brought about a worried look to her face. "Abed, I thought we talked about this-" She began, but Abed interrupted.

"I know. We can't tell anyone about us, because it might upset the group … very Monica and Chandler season 5."

"Right."

"But, this doesn't mean I can't refer to you as my girlfriend when we are alone … like we are now in my dorm room. Do you mind?" He asked, placing her hand in his.

Britta looked down at their entwined fingers and wondered why it bothered her so much to let everyone else know what had been going on for over a month now. She supposed it was the judgment she knew would have to face … especially from Jeff and Troy, two guys she had been romantic with in some way or another. Deep down Britta knew no matter how much she thought she was above petty things like what people thought of her it wasn't true. She cared just as much as a shallow person what was said about her and poor Abed had to put up with her complex. Britta would do anything … even something odd, to assure him their times together were enjoyable for her despite the fact she was unwilling to let anyone else in on the secret.

"Abed, you can call me whatever you like when it's just us." Britta leaned in and kissed her _boyfriend_ gently on the lips, catching that atypical smile on his mouth when she pulled away.

"What about, Rose? May I call you that?" Abed asked.

Britta's forehead creased in confusion, "You want to call me Rose? Um … do you mean like as a pet name?"

Abed shook his head, "No, as in Rose Tyler, companion to The Doctor."

Britta pulled in her bottom lip and bit on the skin, trying to decipher Abed's strange language, "I wish I understood what you meant. Is this some sort of role playing you've created based on TV?"

Abed stood up, walked over to his dresser and pulled out one of its drawers, "In some cases it could be that, but what I'm referring to is cosplay. It's when people dress as characters from their favorite TV shows, comics, movies, books … really any form of entertainment would do. Either they do it for an event or just for fun. What I'm suggesting for us is for you to wear this Union Jack T-shirt," Britta nearly missed the article of clothing Abed tossed her way, "and I put on this bow tie, fez combination. I will be The Doctor and I'll call you Rose. It's from the long running British show _Doctor Who_. I'm sure we'll watch it together someday. It's one of my favorites."

Britta unfolded the shirt in her hands and looked over the image of the Union Jack on the front. How very Spice Girls. Yes, this was odd … just like he had said. There was no denying that Abed was always going to surprise her with his strange ways, but it's also what excited her about him. "If I put this on can you eventually take it off?" She winked, coming to stand in front of Abed.

Quickly she shrunk out of her leather jacket and pulled her shirt off replacing it with the one Abed had given her, "Would you do that for me, The Doctor?" Britta said seductively all the while murdering the British accent.

"It's just Doctor … there is no _the_ in front of his name." Then Abed paused for a moment as if contemplating Britta's words, "Do you mean for me to take your shirt off in a sexual way?"

Britta laughed. Abed always needed these things explained. She didn't mind though. It gave her a chance to let him know exactly the right way they could experience each other. Britta never had to pretend like he was making her feel wonderful when he wasn't. Abed was open to suggestion which was very unlike your typical ignorant asshole man who just whipped his dick out and stuck it in any girl without regard for foreplay. Abed didn't know and he wasn't shy about this lack of sexual familiarity. He was always honest. There weren't any games when Britta was with him and it was one of the reasons she was falling for him.

"Yes, Abed. I would eventually like you to take my shirt off or at least do a little discovering underneath the material." Britta took Abed's hand and gently brought it up against the British Flag where it eventually came to rest on one of her breasts underneath.

"Well, what you are suggesting is technically role playing and not cosplay, but I will make a deal. If you attend Comic Con with me next week dressed as Rose while I play The Doctor then we can role play today."

Britta didn't answer right away. She knew going out in public together would be a step towards more exposure for them and Britta wasn't sure she was ready for that just yet. Although, they would be in costume … "I um …" She stared into Abed's eyes and saw a slight look of worry. If she replied with a no, then it would no doubt hurt him. Britta decided to do the right thing and that was to softly giggle, "If you say so, _Doctor_."

Abed kissed her then, something that surprised her, because before she had always taken the lead, "Then it's a Comic Con date, Rose … now run for your life, before the Daleks attack."

Britta sighed, he was only in character, but if this is what she had to do in order to get Abed to take initiative then so be it, "Daleks are attacking? Protect me." She cowered in pretend fear.

"Off to the bed. That's the only place they can't harm us!" Abed ordered and raced in its direction, laying Britta down on the soft mattress before finding a position beside her in the limited space afforded by a twin bed.

Their lips met and they continued on in this way until Abed found himself reaching underneath Britta's shirt. Once his hand grazed the soft skin of her stomach, she noticed a slight hesitation in him, "What's wrong?" Britta asked.

"Well, you know on the show Rose and The Doctor never went beyond kissing. We wouldn't be in canon if I continued and touched your breast like I was about to." He stated matter-of-factly.

Britta shook her head, "Canon … what? What does that even … listen Abed, let me tell you a little about something called sexual frustration and how you don't want to do that to your girlfriend, okay?"

"You said girlfriend." His eyes met hers suddenly with a pointed stare, "You're my girlfriend."

The smile spreading across Britta's lips couldn't be helped. The happiness she saw in him when she had used the term girlfriend caused her to experience her own personal feelings of joy. "Yes, I did, because that's what I am, I suppose and you're my boyfriend."

"You know, I don't care what the Doctor did with Rose. I'm Abed and am going to make love to my girlfriend." Before Britta could comprehend what he was doing, Abed grasped Britta's thighs and pulled both of her legs up, so that his lower half was resting in between them.

"Whoa." She exclaimed.

"If that's alright with you, of course." Abed asked, turning his eyes back to Britta's.

She answered with a smile and then brought her mouth up to his.


End file.
